musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Skins
__NOWYSIWYG__ Installing a custom skin Original post by Bee-liever Installing any of the user-made skins is a quick and easy task. Simply follow the step-by-step instructions below to make use of the growing number of custom skins available on the forum. *download the file *extract the file **Most files will be in .zip or .rar format. You need the .xml or .xmlc contained inside.There are a few skins that the download is directly in .xml form. Simply place these directly in the Skins folder and follow the guide from that point onward. You can extract directly to your skins folder (see next step) or to your default download location. *move .xml or .xmlc file to the 'Skins' folder **The default installation folder for this is: C:\Program Files\MusicBee\Skins but you may have to adjust this for your set-up. You can copy-and-paste, drag-and-drop, or extract directly from the compressed file. Whatever you are most comfortable and proficient at. *start (or restart) MusicBee *select the new skin **You can select the skin from either the Bee or drop-down menus. MusicBee will automatically restart to change to the new look. *use the new skin **Enjoy the same great MusicBee in a new range of colours and designs! ;Cautions Some skins are created as a series (eg. Tundra Series) and need to be installed as a complete set for them all to work. The downloaded compressed file (.zip or .rar) will contain a folder with the skins inside. Just place the entire folder inside your Skins folder, without separating them, and these skins will work correctly. You can create sub-folders within the Skins folder to group the new skins in (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Custom) or you can place them in the existing folders (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Blue\Mellow Blue.xml) but you cannot put folders within the sub-folders (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Dark\MetroColours (Dark)\MetroDark.Cyan.xmlc) Skin creators usually work with the very latest beta version of MusicBee, as Steven makes changes that accommodate their many and varied requests, to bring new looks to the Bee. If your installation of the skin does not match the screenshot, please check the version you are using against the version the skin was created on (usually listed in the post for the skin). If you are still having problems, make a post in the forum or contact the author of the skin, for further help and information. ---- All Skins by Author Click on any preview to get a bigger picture and download info. If you find a broken download link, check to see if the forum thread has an update. Please fix it if there is one! Not all skins may be up-to-date with the latest skinning and layout elements. If you find a skin you like that has a problem, first check the forum to make sure you have the latest version of the skin and of MusicBee. If that doesn't help, ask for what you want on the forum. It's often a matter of adding or adjusting just a few lines in the file. Alexis Murdusk.png|Murdusk|link=File:Murdusk.png SKBee.png|SKBee|link=File:SKBee.png SKBeeLite.png|SKBee Lite|link=File:SKBeeLite.png Alumni Luna.jpg|Luna|link=File:Luna.jpg Analien Mondo Bizu.png|Mondo! Bizu!|link=File:Mondo Bizu.png Bee-liever Bee78.jpg|Bee78|link=File:Bee78.jpg Candy Cane.jpg|Candy Cane|link=File:Candy Cane.jpg CookingBee Electric.jpg|Cooking Bee: Electric|link=File:CookingBee Electric.jpg CookingBee Gas.jpg|Cooking Bee: Gas|link=File:CookingBee Gas.jpg Faded.jpg|Faded|link=File:Faded.jpg Fireside.jpg|Fireside|link=File:Fireside.jpg Forty Shades of Green.jpg|Forty Shades of Green|link=File:Forty Shades of Green.jpg LicoriceAllsorts.jpg|Licorice Allsorts|link=File:LicoriceAllsorts.jpg MetroTouch.jpg|MetroTouch (6 colors)|link=File:MetroTouch.jpg Polar Bear Dreams.jpg|Polar Bear Dreams|link=File:Polar Bear Dreams.jpg Rain.jpg|Rain|link=File:Rain.jpg Round Midnight.jpg|'Round Midnight|link=File:Round Midnight.jpg Scamelon.jpg|Scamelon|link=File:Scamelon.jpg Scamelon Player.jpg|Scamelon Player|link=File:Scamelon Player.jpg TouchLite.jpg|TouchLite (6 colors)|link=File:TouchLite.jpg Aurora.jpg|Tundra Series: Aurora|link=File:Aurora.jpg Caribou Migration.jpg|Tundra Series: Caribou Migration|link=File:Caribou Migration.jpg Ice Floe.jpg|Tundra Series: Ice Floe|link=File:Ice Floe.jpg Summertime.jpg|Tundra Series: Summertime|link=File:Summertime.jpg Twilight Tone.jpg|Twilight Tone|link=File:Twilight Tone.jpg StrawberrySundae.jpg|Weak@theBees (7 colours)|link=File:StrawberrySundae.jpg Wingated.jpg|Wing-ated|link=File:Wingated.jpg beistrich MetroStyle.jpg|MetroStyle|link=File:MetroStyle.jpg Blinghound Aerobee.jpg|Aerobee|link=File:Aerobee.jpg Honeycomb.jpg|Honeycomb|link=File:Honeycomb.jpg iBee.png|iBee|link=File:iBee.png iBee Dark.png|iBee Dark|link=File:iBee Dark.png cartman005 BeeTunes.png|BeeTunes|link=File:BeeTunes.png beeTunes Classic.png|BeeTunes Classic|link=File:beeTunes Classic.png colagen SteelAndBee.jpg|SteelAndBee|link=File:SteelAndBee.jpg dannyboiii Charcoal.jpg|Charcoal|link=File:Charcoal.jpg Endeavour1934 DarkREDMetro.jpg|DarkREDMetro (8 colors)|link=File:DarkREDMetro.jpg EnduringGuerila Dark and Brown Guerila.jpg|Dark and Brown Guerila|link=File:Dark and Brown Guerila.jpg Greb Another Dark Skin.jpg|Another Dark Skin|link=File:Another Dark Skin.jpg Darktuned2.jpg|Dark Tuned II|link=File:Darktuned2.jpg Dark V - Crimson.png|Dark Variations|link=File:Dark V - Crimson.png Darkerpopflat.jpg|Darker Pop Flat|link=File:Darkerpopflat.jpg Smoothtunedblue.jpg|Smooth Tuned Blue|link=File:Smoothtunedblue.jpg Smoothcleargrey.jpg|Smooth Tuned Clear Grey|link=File:Smoothcleargrey.jpg hiccup Sportura Pinstripe.png|Sportura Pinstripe|link=File:Sportura Pinstripe.png iasc Blackout.jpg|Blackout|link=File:Blackout.jpg dark energy.png|Dark Energy|link=File:dark energy.png dark matter.png|Dark Matter|link=File:dark matter.png Graffiti.png|Graffiti|link=File:Graffiti.png internal landscapes.png|Internal Landscapes|link=File:internal landscapes.png Magma.jpg|Magma|link=File:Magma.jpg Ocean deep.jpg|Ocean Deep|link=File:Ocean deep.jpg purple haze.png|Purple Haze|link=File:purple haze.png radioactive.png|Radioactive|link=File:radioactive.png Supernova.png|Supernova|link=File:Supernova.png jistme If any download links are broken, all of jistme's skins are archived . A Sophisticated Bee.png|A Sophisticated Bee|link=File:A Sophisticated Bee.png A Sophisticated Bee (at Night).png|A Sophisticated Bee (at Night)|link=File:A Sophisticated Bee (at Night).png Crimson Creme.jpg|Crimson Creme|link=File:Crimson Creme.jpg Ebony & Ivory.png|Ebony & Ivory|link=File:Ebony & Ivory.png Jistme on the Outlook.jpg|Jistme on the Outlook|link=File:Jistme on the Outlook.jpg Jistme the Bee.jpg|Jistme the Bee|link=File:Jistme the Bee.jpg Jistme the NightBee.jpg|Jistme the NightBee|link=File:Jistme the NightBee.jpg King Penguin.png|King Penguin|link=File:King Penguin.png King Penguin toned down.png|King Penguin toned down|link=File:King Penguin toned down.png Tron Punk.png|Tron Punk|link=File:Tron Punk.png Tweakers bee.png|Tweakers Bee.png|link=File:Tweakers bee.png JMoss Google_Play_Music.png|Google Play Music|link=File:Google_Play_Music.png Metro_Blue.png|Metro Blue|link=File:Metro_Blue.png Metro_Skin.png|Metro Skin|link=File:Metro_Skin.png jpe123bee ColourBeeDark.png|ColourBee Dark|link=File:ColourBeeDark.png ColourBeeLight.png|ColourBee Light|link=File:ColourBeeLight.png KylePolansky Black and Green.jpg|Black and Green|link=File:Black and Green.jpg lnminente Duskmodlnminente.png|Dusk.mod.lnminente|link=File:Duskmodlnminente.png MetroColours.png|MetroColours|link=File:MetroColours.png MetroColours light.png|MetroColours (light)|link=File:MetroColours light.png mikebo Calcium.png|Calcium|link=File:Calcium.png Calciummetro.png|CalciumMETRO|link=File:Calciummetro.png Dawn.png|Dawn|link=File:Dawn.png Dusk.png|Dusk|link=File:Dusk.png Midnight2.png|Midnight|link=File:Midnight2.png Midnightmetro.png|MidnightMETRO|link=File:Midnightmetro.png OrB Midnight.jpg|Midnight (blue)|link=File:Midnight.jpg pab_men Calabaza Nocturna.jpg|Calabaza Nocturna|link=File:Calabaza_Nocturna.jpg PaulRWebster Monkey Skin - Download . Monkey2.png|Monkey|link=File:Monkey2.png Psychoadept Mellon Remixed.png|Mellon Remixed|link=File:Mellon_Remixed.png redwing Bee Latte.png|Bee Latte|link=File:Bee_Latte.png fine.png|Dark Fine-Tuned (30 colors)|link=File:Fine.png Darknight_blue_15.png|Darknight Blue|link=File:Darknight_blue_15.png Darknight Green.png|Darknight Green|link=File:Darknight_Green.png Darknight Red.png|Darknight Red|link=File:Darknight_Red.png Mondrian.png|Mondrian|link=File:Mondrian.png Azure.png|Pastels - Azure|link=File:Azure.png Citrine.png|Pastels - Citrine|link=File:Citrine.png Honeydew.png|Pastels - Honeydew|link=File:Honeydew.png Lavender.png|Pastels - Lavender|link=File:Lavender.png Peach.png|Pastels - Peach|link=File:Peach.png Thistle.png|Pastels - Thistle|link=File:Thistle.png Richardap1 Darkpurple.jpg|Dark Purple|link=File:Darkpurple.jpg Rotem K. Asylum White.png|Asylum White|link=File:Asylum_White.png Basic.png|Basic|link=File:Basic.png Cool Blue.jpg|Cool Blue|link=File:Cool_Blue.jpg Deep Blue.jpg|Deep Blue|link=File:Deep_Blue.jpg Pop Pink.jpg|Pop Pink|link=File:Pop_Pink.jpg Smooth Grey.png|Smooth Grey|link=File:Smooth Grey.png Spooky Black.jpg|Spooky Black|link=File:Spooky_Black.jpg Skyblue.jpg|Sky Blue|link=File:Skyblue.jpg Sarge If any of the download links are broken, most of Sarge's skins are available . Beach Bee.jpg|Beach Bee|link=File:Beach_Bee.jpg Beer.jpg|Beer|link=File:Beer.jpg Chocolate.jpg|Chocolate|link=File:Chocolate.jpg DoBee.jpg|DoBee|link=File:DoBee.jpg Go Green.jpg|Go Green|link=File:Go_Green.jpg Iron Pyrite.jpg|Iron Pyrite|link=File:Iron_Pyrite.jpg Mellow Yellow.jpg|Mellow Yellow|link=File:Mellow_Yellow.jpg Nacho Bee.jpg|Nacho Bee|link=File:Nacho_Bee.jpg Purple.jpg|Purple|link=File:Purple.jpg Watermelon.jpg|Watermelon|link=File:Watermelon.jpg Wtfskin.jpg|WTF Skin|link=File:Wtfskin.jpg Silasje1 Wmp12.png|WMP12 Skin|link=File:Wmp12.png SimonBRT A Brighter Bee.jpg|A Brighter Bee|link=File:A_Brighter_Bee.jpg Steven Default Skin.jpg|MusicBee Default Skin|link=File:Default_Skin.jpg Platinum.png|Platinum|link=File:Platinum.png Spotify B.jpg|Spotify B|link=File:Spotify_B.jpg stopbrickwalling Moonshine_Artwork_View.png|Moonshine|link=File:Moonshine_Artwork_View.png Thorbjorn Bright.png|Bright|link=File:Bright.png Mellow Blue.png|Mellow Blue|link=File:Mellow_Blue.png Mellow Green.png|Mellow Green|link=File:Mellow_Green.png Mellow purple.png|Mellow Purple|link=File:Mellow_purple.png Underneath A_Natural_Disaster.png|A Natural Disaster|link=File:A_Natural_Disaster.png Clarity.png|Clarity|link=File:Clarity.png Fear_of_a_Blank_Planet.jpg|Fear of a Blank Planet|link=File:Fear_of_a_Blank_Planet.jpg Futures.png|Futures|link=File:Futures.png Glam V - Chokin' Bee.png|Glam Variations (16 colors)|link=File:Glam_V_-_Chokin'_Bee.png OK_Computer.png|OK Computer|link=File:OK_Computer.png V4lve Dark.jpg|Dark|link=File:Dark.jpg Groove Bee.jpg|Groove Bee|link=File:Groove_Bee.jpg Vinyl Wiper MusicBeeDarkerGrassSS.jpg|Darker Grass|link=File:MusicBeeDarkerGrassSS.jpg EDI Vintage Green.png|Vintage Green|link=File:Vintage Green.png Updating this page Note: to upload a screenshot, you will need a user account. If you prefer not to create an account, contact Psychoadept for help. Adding an Author *Copy the code below *Edit the section of the page just above or below where you want the new author (please use alphabetical order) *Paste the code where you want the section to be *Replace the brackets with your own text *Click "Publish" Adding a Skin ; Method 1 * Use the "Add a photo to this gallery" button for the author's section * Use the wizard to upload a screenshot, add a caption, and create a link to the screenshot's page (the link should be in the form File:My Skin.png). * Put the skin in alphabetical order (this may require temporarily reducing the thumbnail size) * Click "Finish" ; Method 2 * Copy the code below * Edit the author's section of the page * Paste the code on a new line in the list of skins (putting the skin in alphabetical order) * Replace the brackets with your own details * Click "Publish" ||link=File: ; Then... *Copy this template *Click on the new gallery entry to go to the image page **If you used Method 2 and have not uploaded a screenshot, the entry will be blank and you'll be taken to the upload page first. *Edit the image page and paste this template *Replace the brackets with your own details *Click "Publish" Updating a Skin *Navigate to the image page. *'Updating the image:' click the arrow next to the Edit button and choose "Replace." *'Updating the link or description:' edit the page and correct the details in the template.